Fallen
by Wing of Darkness
Summary: Naruto is a freshman in Shin Kyouko Boarding School...where the hottest boys in Konoha village studies. It's spring and a traditional event is held every year. See how it will affect some relationship between students... [SasuNaru, ShinoKiba, others]
1. Spring Maids!

**Riku: Hello minna-san…for almost every time I update here, I always say hello to humans or other kind of living things. What are you anyway?...just kidding! Well I'm here to present ANOTHER story. –_Nods_- sorry if I always give you new stories rather than immediately updating my other stories. –_Hides under a table_- Okay enough of that. **

**I already know my grammar issues SO if you ever still see errors….you have the, or we could say "my" permission to punch me or do whatever you want with me. That's for real…if you could possibly do that….LOL **

**In this story I am submitting, it's based from true story and true tradition in Japan. (In the past) I knew this because of the friend I was telling you (If you know what I mean). He shared me some of his experiences from his "Boarding School" and about the tradition they had there. (But of course what I m going to write is not exactly from his own story but from my imagination.) **

**Title: Fallen**

**Chapter One: Spring Maids!**

"Okay Seniors! Today is the start of your lucky month. Since spring started and vacation is near, we will be holding a traditional event in our very own Shin Kyoukou Boarding School!" The old director of the school announced. His long white hair swayed as he banged the wooden table in excitement.

"I know I know…I know you're all excited." He continued between nods, after hearing the seniors murmur.

"This event has been passed to many years and this is actually an ancient tradition of our school **but** now I made some changes." He paused then cleared his throat, his grin stretching up to his ears.

"Instead of having a simple gathering with the juniors, every senior will have their personal first year student maid. …Your very own spring maids!" He pointed to the line of freshmen students then turned his head to face the crowd of seniors. …Some excited, and some emotionless.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"This is too troublesome." A brunette muttered while pushing his long hair at the back of his head then letting it slowly fall forward onto his shoulders in a sexy way.

"This probably might not be as dumb as you are thinking, Shika." A short-haired guy spoke with a smirk, getting wider as he thought of some perverted things.

"Sai may be right and besides we will not be responsible for our dirty rooms. Let's just cooperate in this." The last guy sitting on their table spoke, his small ringed-glass glimmering whenever the rays of the sun touch it.

"Is anyone here hoping someone nice to pick their name?" Shino interrupted his bored friends.

"Yes, I'm hoping someone." Sai replied then made his way to leave the group. The two gazed his retreating back then shrugged their confusion and senseless interest.

Sai walked through the hallway, leading his direction to a room where their school gatherings were usually held. He peeked through the half-open door then moved his eyes to look for someone familiar. He waited patiently until his eyes laid on a guy with blonde spiky hair, and azure eyes descending with the glow of his smiling face.

The blonde stood up from his seat then stepped forward to pick his senior partner inside the box. He extended his arm then dug it inside the pool of named papers. He closed his eyes then reached the paper he got from the box to the school president. The president took it and opened the paper. Sai waited for the name and was disappointed after hearing…

"Your partner is Uchiha Sasuke. Congratulations!" The president grinned then signaled the vice to give him the uniform. Naruto took it and bowed.

Sai leaned on the door and disappointment shown on his face.. When he was going to leave, he heard his name being uttered by the school president. He immediately went back then peeked at his partner. He sighed…

"Ok so I was partnered to a girl-looking guy. Not that bad…" Sai shrugged then started leaving.

"So…Haku is you partner?" Shino suddenly spoke.

"Ahh!" Sai shouted in surprise while his hands threw on the air.

"Woaw…it's just me."

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Sai cried back as he rubbed his chest for some shock comfort. After calming himself, he straightened then looked at his two friends.

"…Since when are you two here?" He asked.

"Since you came here…We've been following you. Why? Didn't you notice us?" Shino replied.

"Hey Shika…there is your partner." Shino whispered and pulled Shikamaru towards the entrance of the door. When Shikamaru saw his partner, he froze; his throat was dried up and his breathing stopped.

"What's the problem Shika?" Sai asked.

"He's partner is Ino." Shino replied.

"Ino is his fiancée and…she's a girl right? I thought this is an exclusive school." Sai asked in confusion.

"Maybe she disguised as a guy just to enter our school. That's cool." Shino replied with sparkling eyes.

Then suddenly, Shikamaru fell on the floor producing a loud thud.

"Shika!"

"Shika!" The two cried as they knelt to help their unconscious friend.

…Shino, trying to wake him up and Sai, fanning him with his hand.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was almost evening. The clouds meeting to cover the providing light of the sun and birds flying back to their nests under the protection of tall trees surrounding the whole campus of the boarding school. …The bugs, starting to sound their buzzes. …The sky, illuminating in darkness.

All the students gathered in the dining room; each year level going to their respective destinations for dinner.

"Have you seen your partner?" Sai whispered to Shino.

"No." Shino answered between gulps then glanced at Shikamaru who was still in silence.

"It's because of this person beside me." Shino spoke teasingly after putting down his glass of iced citrus green tea.

"Hey Shika, Ino is waiting you outside this room. Beware…" Shino once again teased while tapping Shikamaru's back. Laughing as he signaled Sai to follow him. Sai stood up from his seat then walked beside Shino.

"Is it okay if we leave him that paranoid?" Sai asked softly while glancing at Shikamaru from their back.

"Let him. Besides it's his problem, not ours." Shino smirked.

**The next day, start of the event. (Are you bored?...sorry. Don't worry this is only an introduction of the story. The spark will start on the next chapter.)**

Ring! Ring!

The stupid alarm clock bawled to wake up the lazy student who owns him. It continuously rang until "he" was banged by firm tan hands of the person whom "he" annoyed.

"Ahhh….darn this clock. Always waking me up when it's not needed." A young guy slowly helped himself up and cursed his own hardworking device. He scratched his head and extended his arms skywards, yawning as he rubbed his morning glory out of his sleepy eyes. He pushed his blanket on the side and slid himself onto the edge of his bed.

"Why did I set my alarm clock at this hour?" The young guy asked himself. He went towards the calendar hanging on his wall then scanned through it.

"Oh…today is the start of the event." He yawned. "Wait. I'm late in my task!" He shouted then immediately went inside his bathroom. He twisted the faucet and stopped after cold water came out. He grabbed for his soap and rubbed it onto his whole body, rinsing it afterwards.

It only took him minutes on bathing and water, still flowing down from his golden locks…passing through his whiskered cheeks down to his thin figure. He swathed his towel around his neck and opened his closet to search for the uniform the school president gave him yesterday. He instantly wore it then prepared his materials for his job.

"Naruto!" A voice called from behind his door.

"Coming!" Naruto answered and left his messed room to open the door for his friend.

"How many times do I have to call you just to save your ass from getting scolded?" A brown-haired guy spoke in annoyance.

"Gomen Kiba." Naruto bowed then moved out of his room.

"So…are we going to meet our partners today?" Naruto asked while panting and walking beside Kiba.

"Of course. Since the seniors are preparing for their finals and we are already on our vacation, we should help them in cleaning or whatever they want us to help them." Kiba replied while scanning the number of every room they are passing.

"OK. Here it is!" Kiba stopped in front of a room with numbers—3524—plastered on the side of the door.

"Find your partner's room Naruto. Good luck!" Kiba grinned at Naruto then started knocking on the door.

Naruto proceeded in walking.

"What's the room number again?" Naruto asked himself. He dug his pocket for a paper then pulled it out.

"Room –4786—" Naruto read then looked at every room's number.

After a few moments…

Naruto stopped his pace. He once again glanced at the paper and lifted his head to face the room. It says…Room –4786—and beneath it…Uchiha Sasuke.

"Finally I'm here. Good Luck to you Naruto." Naruto hoped to himself. He heaved air to his lungs then touched the door with his knuckles.

**Owari!**

**Ok I know the first chapter is boring and it's because there are no romantic scenes included. BUT on the next chapter maybe you'll be interested 'cause that is the time of Sasuke and Naruto's meeting! And here Sasuke is totally different…maybe not that different but he's just too kind for his usual attitude.**

**Grammar Errors? I know there is…--sighs-**

**Please leave a review….! Minna-san…('cause I'll make this story in a test drive first…and see if people will be interested. If not then…I won't continue and will delete this.) **


	2. Doing the Task

**Riku: Woot! Heh…at last this story will be updated. Sorry for the ones who reviewed the first chapter for updating so late. As I said on the previous chapter—I will make that as a test drive. (and indeed/sadly I got little reviews) But since at least four or up? people reviewed, I will continue this anyway—not to disappoint those who asked me to continue.**

**Title: Fallen**

**Chapter Two: Doing the Task**

Naruto stopped his pace. Once again, he glanced at the paper and lifted his head to face the room. It says…Room –4786—and beneath it…Uchiha Sasuke.

"Finally I'm here. Good Luck to you Naruto." Naruto hoped to himself. He heaved air to his lungs then touched the door with his knuckles.

After several knocks and calls, no one opened the door. Naruto cocked his head on the side and pouted, raising his brow.

"Maybe he's not here." Naruto thought and stared at the knob, thinking if he is going to try opening the door or—try starting the job tomorrow. He breathed again and held the knob unsurely. He then began twisting the knob and doubt-ly tried to open it.

"Huh? It's open. Maybe Uchiha-sempai went out." Naruto muttered and brought himself inside the room. He laid down the pail of water and said,

"Let's finish this before he comes back." Naruto grinned and gripped the mop and placed the other cleaning utensils on a table. He immersed the mop on the pail of water and started brushing it on the floor swiftly. After minutes of cleaning the whole floor, he grabbed the rug and wiped every furnishing in the room, gently cleaning them.

xX00000Xx

"Yosh! Last is the bathroom." Naruto lifted the new pail of water with soap he got and went in front of the bathroom's door. He swabbed off sweat from his face then carried the pail, reaching for the bathroom door's knob.

A splash of water dumped Naruto's whole body as he fell flat with his back on the floor. He groaned and looked up his eyes, seeing a guy standing ahead of him. His body was sprinkled with the soaped water's froth and the dry towel that was wrapped around his waist became sodden.

Naruto blinked his eyes and blushed at the half-naked older guy that was looking at him in awe.

"Sumimasen! Honto Sumimasen!" Naruto apologized and bowed after standing. He bent down to fix the cleaning materials and slipped on the spilled water on the floor. Before his back touched the floor, creamy hands grabbed him just in time.

"Eh?" Naruto peeked open his right eye and moved away immediately from the hands that, thankfully, saved him from breaking his spinal cord.

"Go—gomen!" Naruto stuttered and began fixing the scattered tools on the floor.

"I'll help with the cleaning." The cold voice of the older male stopped Naruto's motion.

"No. It's my fault. I'll do it alone." Naruto spoke.

"It's because of me—why the pail spilled." The raven-haired guy grabbed Naruto's left hand and pulled him towards him.

"Uhh—uhh…" Naruto tried to speak.

"Does this hurt?" The Uchiha asked, gently massaging the reddish part in Naruto's left hand.

"Ha—hai." Naruto replied.

Then a blush crept over his face—again…

xX00000Xx

"Naruto, How's your senior partner?" Kiba asked while munching a piece of his potato chips.

"It's fine." Naruto softly spoke.

"He even helped me with the cleaning." He continued.

"Woaw—he's kind." Kiba swallowed the food on his mouth and grinned.

"—And mine's so cool!"

"It seems because you're so happy." Naruto turned off his laptop and faced his brunette friend.

"Yeah. He wasn't there when I cleaned his room but then, when he came he invited me to play with him! I had so much fun!"

"Is it because of the game that you're so happy or is it because you like your partner?" Naruto teased.

He received a glare.

"I heard that the Uchiha is your partner. I can't believe he's kind."

"Why?" Naruto asked, raising his eye brow.

"Because many said that the Uchiha is cold to everyone. He doesn't talk with others nor give them a single glance."

"Well…when I was with him, we didn't talk much but I think he's really kind." Naruto nodded with his lips upward, agreeing to his statement.

xX00000Xx

"Sai, what's up?" Shino grinned and lifted his shades up to the top of his head, leaning towards his ash-haired friend.

"What do you mean what's up?" Sai replied annoyingly.

"Come on. You know what I mean—how's your girl-looking partner?"

"Nothing important." Sai turned away, trying to keep his blush.

"Oh—it seems that something happened between you. What is it? What is it?" Shino insisted while poking Sai's shoulder.

"Ahhh!!!" Sai shouted and covered tight his ears using his the back of his hands. He closed his eyes tautly, trying to wave off the scene he was recalling.

_Flash back…_

"_Anou—chotto. Is Hirota-san here?" An effeminate voice spoke from the other side of the door. _

_After hearing it, Sai stood up lazily from his chair and headed to open the door._

"_Hajime Mashite. Haku desu." The girl-looking guy greeted with a gentle smile._

"_Oh…come in." Sai yawned while moving aside to let the younger male in. He sat on the chair he was sitting on lately and continued in reading his lecture notebook. _

_Haku brought inside the pail of water and laid it near the side of the wooden door. He tied the lace of his apron on his back tightly. Leaning to reach the mop, his right foot hooked around the pail's handle, causing him to fall forward down the floor. –But his face didn't reach to touch the floor. He opened his eyes and blushed…_

_He was on top of Sai, his chest was completely pressed on him and their lips were accidentally connected over each other. It was a good feeling though—as Haku thought. He didn't want to let go but then it was Sai who broke the sudden connection between them._

_000….000_

Shino burst-ed out laughing.

"I—I knew it!" Shino spoke between heavy laughs.

"Why are you laughing about that! It's a bad experience…'cause then I thought that my first kiss would be Naruto!" Sai dramatically shook his head down.

"Naruto? You want to have your first kiss with Naruto?" Shino stopped laughing but a wide smirk spread over his this lips.

"Huh?" Sai asked, then his eyes stilled.

"Did I say that name?" He tried to cover himself up.

"Tsk. You'll never have the chance to get Naruto. He's already in the hands of Sasuke."

"What do you mean?" Sai glared at him.

"You know what I mean. Oh by the way. I'll invite Kiba to take a walk with me." Shino stood up from the flat foam he was sitting on lately.

"Kiba? He's your partner, right?" Shino nodded, smiling.

"Do you like that kid?"

"Very much. –By the way…don't call him kid!" Shino spoke and threw a pout on Sai before leaving the room.

He sighed…

xXOOOXx

**Ok I know this chapter is not that long. Sorry about that. **

**I didn't get lots of reviewers so I'm not that inspired to prolong this but don't worry as people read and submits me their reviews, I'll keep updating…not that often but still this story will be continued as long as you support me!...Readers!**

**Gomen…soshite…Arigato! -grins-**


End file.
